Save Me
by Margarida
Summary: UA. A vingança parecia algo fácil de se concretizar, depois de tudo que vivera... Mas como realizar tal intento quando, inesperadamente, o amor inavde seu coração? Prsente para minha querida Arthemysis! Em hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

Esta fic é muito especial para mim, pois é dedicada a uma pessoa apaixonante, linda e que desde que comecei a escrever, sempre me incentivou muito e me deu forças e coragem para seguir em frente.

Para minha linda beta, dedico este singelo presente... Para você, Themys!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Morte**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase fim de tarde na pequena propriedade rural, homens e mulheres estavam reunidos em torno de uma imensa mesa de madeira maciça, conversando entre si, alguns mais exaltados do que outros.

Discutiam o que fazer frente à ameaça de um grande senhor, dono de terras pela região. Há muito, ele tentava comprar aquela propriedade, sabia da qualidade de seu solo e da pureza de sua água, seria ótimo para seus negócios. Mas a comunidade que ali vivia jamais venderia a única forma que tinham para garantir sua sobrevivência.

Seu líder, um homem de cabelos azuis bem escuros e curtos e olhos da mesma cor, tinha sido taxativo diante da última tentativa do fazendeiro: só sairiam dali mortos. E quando Kenchi Amamya decretava algo, era lei perante a comunidade.

Só não sabiam que Ares, quando queria, sabia ser tão ou mais cruel que o próprio demônio...

-Ikki! Ikki! – chamava uma jovem mulher, procurando por alguém. Logo, um menino idêntico ao líder da comunidade veio ao seu encontro, seguido por um outro de cabelos verdes e olhos idem, iguais ao da mulher.

-O que foi, mãe?

-Preciso que você vá até o riacho e me traga uma moringa de água, Ikki.

-Está bem... Vamos, Shun?

-Não, Shun, você fica, preciso de sua ajuda com os doces que estou preparando para seu pai.

O menor fez um bico, mas seguiu a mãe para dentro de casa. Ikki, então, foi para o riacho, levando a moringa debaixo do braço. Era um menino de nove anos, mas forte e responsável, ajudava sue pai a cuidar da plantação e do irmão menor, a quem amava muito. Era como um herói para o pequeno Shun.

Chegou ao riacho e encheu a moringa com água, sua mãe parecia estar com pressa. Porém, na hora de voltar, reparou que um pouco afastada da trilha havia uma macieira, carregada. "Mamãe vai gostar se eu levar algumas para ela!", pensou. Ikki largou a moringa sobre uma pedra e tratou de subir na árvore, rápido feito uma raposa.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo demorara no bosque, mas a "concha" que sua camisa formava estava cheia de maçãs e ele, satisfeito com seu achado. Assoviando, ele foi se aproximando do terreiro da comunidade, até que notou o silêncio. Estranhou, sempre havia crianças correndo por todo canto, não ouvia a discussão de sue pai com os demais homens da aldeia. Apertou o passo, derrubando as frutas que carregava, a moringa acabou por se espatifar na terra. E o que viu quando vislumbrou a comunidade deixou-o sem chão.

Estava tudo revirado, as janelas das casas quebradas, fogo por todo lado. Pessoas caídas, agonizando ou já mortas, o sangue tingia de vermelho o terreiro. Caído próximo à mesa, estava seu pai, Ikki correu até ele.

Marcas de tiros estavam estampadas no peito de Kenchi, morto. Ikki abraçou o corpo do pai, lágrimas de formaram em seus olhos. Levantou a cabeça e viu sua mãe adiante, ela ainda parecia viva! Correu até ela, apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas infantis. Com muito esforço, Asuka esboçou um sorriso.

-Meu filho... Está vivo...

-Mãe... O que aconteceu aqui?

-Homens mandados por... Ares...

Maldito fazendeiro, então ele era o culpado por aquela desgraça? Em meios às lágrimas, o ódio começou a brotar nos olhos azuis de Ikki, ele apertou com mais força o corpo de sua mãe em seu abraço. E então lembrou-se de seu pequeno irmão.

-Shun! Onde está o Shun?

-Shun... Ele... Meu menino...

-Mãe? Mãe? MÃE!!!

Mas de nada adiantaram os gritos de Ikki. Asuka, sem forças para continuar, morreu nos braços do filho mais velho. Chorando, o menino deitou-se ao lado do corpo da mãe, queria morrer ali, com ela...

-x-x-x-x-x-

De noite, na escuridão que era quebrada somente pelo brilho das estrelas e lampiões, uma carruagem negra vinha pela estrada, em ritmo frenético. Nela, um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor lia um livro, sendo observado por um menino de oito anos, de cabelos negros e olhos com um brilho esverdeado.

-Vô Dohko?

-Sim, Shiryu?

-Falta muito para chegarmos em casa?

-Meu neto, a viagem mal começou... Durma, chegaremos somente pela manhã.

De repente, a carruagem parou, como se alguma coisa bloqueasse seu caminho. Estranhando, Dohko pediu à Shiryu que ficasse quieto enquanto saía para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

-O que foi, Géki? Por que paramos?

-Por causa disso, senhor... – ele apontou algo na frente da carruagem – Pensei que fosse uma pedra que estava no caminho, mas veja que barbaridade...

Dohko abaixou-se na direção em que o cocheiro iluminava com seu lampião e teve que se conter para não despejar o jantar por ali mesmo: era um corpo feminino, estendido no chão. Géki levantou o lampião e viu que havia outras pessoas caídas pelo local, mortas.

-Uma chacina, senhor...

-Por Deus, quem seria capaz de tamanha crueldade?

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo som de algo se mexendo, Géki direcionou novamente o lampião para o chão. E então Dohko percebeu que havia um menino deitado próximo à mulher e que ele se mexia, estava vivo! Com cuidado, pegou o menino no colo e levou-o para dentro da carruagem, dando ordens ao cocheiro para seguirem viagem.

-Quem é ele, meu avô? – perguntou Shiryu, curiosos ao ver o menino nos braços do avô, adormecido.

-Não sei, Shiryu, mas certamente precisa de nossa ajuda...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se foi o primeiro capítulo, a título de introdução... Gostou, Themys? Demorou, mas aqui está meu presente de aniversário para você, minha querida!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Revolta**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Onze anos haviam se passado e quem, além dele, se lembrava da chacina que vitimara os Amamiya e sua gente? Infelizmente, ninguém. Ou então as pessoas da região fingiam não se lembrar para não terem problemas com Ares, o rico fazendeiro e governador da província local.

Suspirando pesadamente, entrou pela sacristia, precisava se preparar para a missa que começaria dali a uma hora. Ajeitou os longos cabelos esverdeados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos meio violetas passaram a percorrer atentamente cada linha da bíblia que tinha em mãos. Mas quem disse que conseguia se concentrar na leitura, a todo instante imagens do que vira naquelas terras lhe vinham à mente.

Naquele dia, completavam-se onze anos. Os mesmos onze anos de uma imensa dúvida que o atormentava, não o deixava sossegado: onde estaria o pequeno Ikki? Nunca encontrara seu corpo, nem rastro do menino. Por Deus, onde estaria?

-Padre?

O chamado à porta da sacristia tirou-o de seus pensamentos, um rapaz de cabelos lavanda e incríveis olhos esmeralda o fitava, com ar de seriedade. O padre sorriu.

-O que quer, Mu?

-Vim avisá-lo de que a senhorita Himura e seu irmão estão aqui e querem lhe falar.

-Diga a eles que já estou indo.

-Sim, padre.

-Mu? – o padre o chamou, antes que o rapaz sumisse de suas vistas – Já lhe disse que não precisa ficar me chamando de "padre" o tempo todo... Antes de ser um sacerdote, eu sou seu tio e tenho nome.

-É o costume, tio Shion! Com licença...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela velha estrada de terra e cascalho, uma carruagem negra vinha em ritmo lento, cadenciado. Seu condutor parecia distraído com a viagem, fazia um bom tempo que não conduzia por aqueles lados. Lembrava-se com perfeição da última vez, pois algo havia acontecido. Algo que mudara radicalmente a sua vida e de seus patrões.

Dentro do veículo, dois rapaz estavam sentados, em silêncio. Um deles, de longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, mas com um impressionante brilho esverdeado, lia um livro. O outro, pouco mais alto e mais velho, de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos no mesmo tom, observava a paisagem pela janelinha. Sua expressão séria adquiria um trejeito de raiva incontida a cada metro que ganhavam daquela estrada.

-Algo de novo na paisagem, meu amigo? – perguntou-lhe o outro, deixando livro de lado por um momento.

-Não... A mesma miséria, os mesmos rostos em sofrimento. A diferença é que tudo parece pior agora que o desgraçado tornou-se governador da província.

Falava com raiva e amargura em sua voz, esperara anos para poder voltar e então punir o culpado por sua desgraça. É certo que aquele rapaz que o acompanhava e seu avô tentaram fazê-lo desistir, mas sem sucesso. Ele era a teimosia em pessoa.

-Eu ainda cho que essa idéia de vingança será sua ruína, Ikki...

-Isso é o que veremos, Shiryu...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde pequena, aquelas pinturas a fascinavam. Gostava de ficar horas na igreja somente observando os detalhes de cada desenho, cada figura ali representada, gente simples, santos dos mais diversos.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira, precisava conversar com o padre antes que as irmãs carolas viessem ter com ele e tomassem todo o seu tempo. Ajeitou a saia do vestido amarelo para que não amassasse, conferiu se a flor colocada nos longos cabelos cacheados ainda estava no lugar.

-Espero não tê-la feito esperar muito, minha querida Arthemysis...

A jovem sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Shion, que sentou-se ao seu lado no banco. Fitando-o com os belos olhos castanhos, ela beijou-lhe a mão em sinal de respeito.

-Não precisa se preocupar, padre, sei de suas obrigações.

-Sim, minha filha... Mas Mu havia me dito que seu irmão também estava presente, e não o vejo...

-Ah, ele pediu desculpas, mas precisou ir ao encontro de um amigo... Em todo caso, sou eu quem quer conversar com o senhor.

-Diga-me então, o que quer comigo?

Arthemysis pegou sua pequena bolsa de mão e a abriu, tirando dela um pequeno saco de couro. Sorrindo, entregou-o ao padre, que parecia um tanto surpreso.

-Tome, padre Shion, acredito que seja o suficiente para libertar o menino Kiki...

-Por Deus, menina, isso são moedas de ouro!

-Sim, a fiança que meu pai exige para libertar aqueles que seus soldados prendem... Padre, eu sei que o Kiki é inocente, que ele não roubou Radamanthys. Aquele idiota quem inventou toda essa história para se livrar da culpa.

-Arthemysis, eu não posso aceitar...

-Se o senhor não aceitar, Kiki nunca será libertado... Por favor, padre... Ele não pode ficar preso, aquela prisão é terrível, cheira a podre.

Shion ponderou por alguns instantes e então aceitou a oferta da jovem. Sabia que ela possuía um coração nobre, feito sua falecida mãe. Não era como pai, que só pensava em si mesmo em seus lucros e negócios.

Arthemysis não era como Ares.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Conversavam sobre outros assuntos quando a carruagem parou. Ikki afastou a cortina da janela e viu que estavam no centro da província. Para ser mais exato, em frente à igreja da cidadela.

Respirando fundo, ele ajeitou sua casaca e levantou-se, mas antes de sair, foi detido por Shiryu.

-Sei que não vai desistir, por isso reitero o que lhe disse antes de partirmos... Eu estarei ao teu lado, para o que precisar.

-Obrigado, Shiryu... Mas lembre-se de que é um assunto meu.

Abriu então a porta e desceu, sob os olhares curiosos de quem passava por ali. Alguns cochichavam entre si, moças sorriam. Indiferente a todos, Ikki cruzou os braços e percorreu toda a extensão da praça com seus olhos, parecia que nada havia mudado. Shiryu desceu logo atrás e se colocou ao lado do amigo, mas seus sentidos foram parar na figura de uma pequena jovem, que segurava uma sombrinha às portas da igreja. Ela conversava com um vendedor de frutas, os cabelos negros presos em uma trança, o vestido rosa que lhe caía tão bem.

-É, me parece que não foi tão ruim assim lhe acompanhar, Ikki...

O rapaz olhou na mesma direção que Shiryu e o que parecia um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios. É, era bonita a garota, e mais nada além. Não fazia muito seu tipo.

Foi então que viu o padre sair da igreja, acompanhado de uma outra jovem, mais alta e também aparentemente mais velha que a primeira. O riso cristalino logo lhe chamou a atenção, o olhar altivo e doce ao mesmo tempo, os traços delicados.

Piscou algumas vezes, estaria tendo uma visão? Se fosse, bem que poderia ter por outras vezes então...

No entanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho de casacos, cavalos vinham pela cidade. Ergue o olhar e viu diversos soldados em escolta e... Seus olhos encheram-se de raiva, suas mãos crisparam-se na casaca. Podiam se passar quantos anos fossem, jamais se esqueceria daqueles olhos vermelhos e odiosos, dos cabelos negros e rebeldes, do porte autoritário e cruel.

Ikki Amamiya jamais iria se esquecer da figura de Ares Himura.

-Acalme-se, Ikki... – pediu Shiryu ao amigo, ao perceber o estado em que ele se encontrava – Agora não é o momento para pôr em prática planos de vingança.

Ikki viu Ares apear do cavalo e ir até a jovem que estava com o padre, cumprimentando o mesmo com uma reverência e puxando-a pela mão, dizendo-lhe algo que ela pareceu não gostar muito.

Porém, o teste para seu autocontrole ainda estava por vir, na forma de um rapazinho de cabelos e olhos verdes, que vinha correndo pela praça acompanhado de um outro, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros. Passou apressado por Ikki, acenando para os soldados da escolta de Ares.

-Mas é o...

-Papai! Me espere, eu preciso falar com o senhor!

Ares se voltou para ele, com uma expressão séria no rosto, o rapazinho estancou, meio ressabiado. E a raiva de Ikki só fez aumentar com o que acabara de ouvir e presenciava naquele momento.

-Papai?... Mas é o... É o Shun...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Então, respondida as perguntas sobre o que aconteceu ao Shun? Claro que tudo ainda será explicado, mas dá para ter uma idéia, não?

E finalmente temos a apresentação da grande homenageada da fic... Gostou, Themys?

Beijos!


End file.
